


You Should Tell Him

by Why Do Rabbits Fly (SpawnofHades)



Series: These are my rare shippings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitsune Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Why%20Do%20Rabbits%20Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira tugged at his t-shirt, too-large with the Batman insignia on the front. “You should ask my mother about it.” Stiles looked at his phone, a text from Scott lighting up the screen. “And you should tell Scott.”<br/>	“How did you....” Stiles started, confused on how she knew that Stiles was battling the idea of enlightening Scott over the fact he was a kitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Tell Him

“Turns out that my dad knew a little more than he was letting on when I explained everything that was going on here.” Stiles sighed, looking at the Japanese book sitting on his desk. He couldn't read it, only understanding a few of the words that he'd seen repetitively while researching Kitsune. Taking Rosetta Stone Japanese didn't seem like a horrible idea, now that he actually needed it. He turned in his chair to look at the Thunder Kitsune who was using his bed as a desk. Books where spread out on it, some opened, others closed with notebooks stacked on top of them.  
Kira looked up from her history notebook, her pen up to her lips. Stiles grinned at her, licking his lips. “Sounds like your father didn't want you to know, just like my mother didn't want me to know.” She pushed herself off of his bed, rainbow socks landing on his floor. “What type are you?”  
Stiles licked his lips nervously as she walked over to him. “Celestial, at least that's what my dad thinks I am.” Kira was standing in front of him now, bending down staring at his lips. He swallowed, eyes fluttering shut as he puckered his lips. There was the sound of the book leaving his desk; he opened his eyes to see Kira smirking playfully at him. She pecked him on the lips before returning back to her spot on his bed. The book he had been attempting to read was lying on her lap. “I hate it when you do that.”  
Kira tugged at his t-shirt, too-large with the Batman insignia on the front. “You should ask my mother about it.” Stiles looked at his phone, a text from Scott lighting up the screen. “And you should tell Scott.”  
“How did you....” Stiles started, confused on how she knew that Stiles was battling the idea of enlightening Scott over the fact he was a kitsune.  
Kira's hair fell in her face as she looked up at him. “You're talking as if we haven't been dating for the past three months.” Stiles opened his mouth to say something, though he couldn't think of anything. Instead he opened the text from his best friend, staring at it for some time without actually reading it. “Tell him.”  
He looked up at her, dropping his phone on his desk and standing up. “Tomorrow. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back... I kinda fell in love with Stira and this was the result


End file.
